Home
by ItachiAll4Me
Summary: Tanya 'Chi' noh was Hirumas girlfriend in Jr. high, when high school started, she left without a word to achieve her dream, like him. She comes back when it's Hirumas last year in high school with new suprizes. HirumaXOC
1. Obsession

Disclaimer: I don't own eyeshield. But I DO own YOUR SOUL!! KAHAHA! XD no no no. Uhm. I own Tanya and Kimi. heheh.

Yeah yeah yeah. Hiruma does like his machine guns. But I figured...he mostly uses them in high school. Hand guns were his thing back then...

Oh yeah...there in the last year of Jr. High. In the middle of the school year.

Tanya Noh:

Age:14

Height: 4'5

Weight: 99 lbs.

Eyes: Hazel. Wears thick black glasses

Hair: Black, shoulder length.

* * *

Chapter One: Demon King. 

"HIRUMAS COMINNGG!"

Everyone in the classroom turned to the girl by the window with fear in there eyes. Yoichi Hiruma was the demon king of our school. Every single soul was in danger in his mere presence. His specialty? Blackmailing people to get what he wants.

And me? Well, I'm a wall flower. I'm a secret shojo manga freak, I even draw my own sometimes, I'm good at cooking, I love music, mostly rock..and I only have one friend, Kimi Ohara I don't do anything bad, no drugs or alcohol in my system. So, it would be amazing if he had something on me. What would be more amazing if he would notice me. BUT! Like thats ever going to happen!

"Chi-chan...Did you finish your biology paper?" Kimi whined. "I couldn't keep my eyes open last night after practice." ...I'm in a band. I'm lead singer...kind of embarrassing but, its fun!

I nodded as I pulled out a paper from my note book, " Yeah."

She swiped the paper from my hands, "Thanks!"

My name is Tanya 'Chi' Noh. I'm half American and Japanese. My father is from New York, while my mother was born in Okinawa. They divorced when I was five, my father moved back to the states while I stayed with my mother. I go to New York almost every summer to stay with my father. I'm not one of those..scarred kids. Sure I dress differently and what not but, I'm pretty happy with the life I have.

"SHH! Hes coming!"

On cue, he slammed the door open and slowly walked in to the back. Kurita followed behind him. I watched as Hiruma sat in his seat.

If you haven't guessed by now, I do like him. Hes different from other guys here, and he has a strong goal in life, like me. I turned away and looked at my sketch book, and continued drawing. I turned to Kimi and sighed. "You done yet?" I sneakily looked over in Hirumas direction.

His hair was blonde, spikes in everyother direction. A few bangs hanging over his sharp face. His eyes looked as if he was up to something, its a normal thing. I can tell the difference. His body was in shape. As an artist, I loved the way his muscles moved under his skin when he moves. People are scared of his wicked ways, more or less, I was intrigued.

She quickly wrote down more answers and handed me my paper. "Here you go! Thanks a bunch!" She smiled, and followed my eyes, then looked back at me with a wicked smile.

She giggled, "Your such a loser."

"Shut up Kimi." I smiled as I stood up. I walked over and handed in my paper in a silver basket. I turned around and saw the demon king looking over my shoulder. I felt my face go red. And...I froze. That was the worst thing you could do, get in his way. Yeah, I'm pretty dense.

He gently pushed me aside, "Move you freaking giant!!! Your in my way damnit!"

I stumbled a little and rushed back to my seat, "sorry!!"

Kimi started laughing and whispered, "Your hopeless!"

I stuck my tongue out at her. I turned my attention back to Hiruma. He..wait...IS THAT MY PAPER!?

"WHAT THE FUCK!? THATS MY PAPER!!" I yelled without thinking...

Everyone let out a gasp. I covered my mouth and turned away.

'OH shit!'

I heard his bag unzip and a metal clinking sound.

I slowly turned my head...

THERE WAS A FUCKING GUN AGAINST MY HEAD.

He had on one of his scary smiles, "So what if it is?? What are you gonna do?"

I couldn't believe it...even how scary this all is...here he was...SMILING!

AT ME!

...okay okay its not a real smile but, it counts right? Even if it IS a death threat!

I gulped, "uhm...uhmmm...I uh..."

He played with the trigger, "Hmm...You ARE going to let my copy right school girl? ..My finger might just.." he pulled back I flinched at the clicking sound, "slip."

He let out a cackling laugh and walked back over to his seat. "OH! AND the next one will be real..."

...I swear...if i was normal? I would've pissed my pants. But...in a weird way...

I was happy.

* * *

A/N: Please review!! ; Much appreciated. I'm sorry if theres mistakes I missed! Yeah, this might be a long fic. I'm starting it from the beginning. Maybe some skipping around. 


	2. Fucking Stalker!

Dun' own eyeshield blah blah blah.

Uhmm! This was a last minute thing...so sorry if it sucks haha. ;

* * *

Chapter 2 "Fucking Stalker!"

Kimi and me were secret smokers, at least in school. Yeah, yeah, kind of gross I know, but we did go through a 'cool smoker' phase. Now...its just a freaking habit.

We sat far across the soccer field, away from all the aliens. Pffffftt!! the only aliens here at Mao Jr. High is Kimi and Hiruma!! Kimi is counted one because she has pink hair, black tips, two different colored eye contacts, long boots that came up to her knees, bracelets upon braclets, and loaadss of weird mulicolored make up. I honestly still don't know how they let her wear this stuff. She grabbed her lighter from her bag and lit up a cigarette. She inhaled slowly, enjoying the menthol, then exhaled.

"Fuck I hate gym."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but, were going to have to take it one way or the other."

She laughed, "Your a goodie do-er. Your just cute." Kimi leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, which left bright green lipstick on my cheek. I wiped it off with my jacket.

"If I was such a goodie do-er, I wouldn't be smoking over here with you, would I? Or cutting class with you?"

She nodded and looked out onto the field. Our other class mates where running their laps and doing jumping jacks. A few or more minutes passed without us saying anything. I stared at the school, it was an odd shaped one..like an arc or something,also, its still under construction here and there. Overall? Its ugly...

"Hey. HEY. Kimi, you going to share or what?" I said while looking at her half-way gone cigarette. She jumped a little and gave carefully handed it to me.

"Hm. Chi-chan?"

I took a slow drag,"mmm?"

"How can you be friends with a sexually confused girl?"

...oh yeah. Thats the only reason Kimi is my friend. She confessed her crush to me at the start of last year. Sadly, I am not like her. After telling her this and apologizing over and over, she wanted to be friends. Which was cool, as long as she didn't try to rape me or anything. She likes boys too, she doesn't know what she wants really. hehe...

"How many times have we been over this? Like, a million?" I pulled out my gym shirt from my shorts and laid on my belly.

"Well, sometimes I don't believe you."

I sighed, "Look Kimi. Your my one and only friend, your loyal and are the coolest fucking girl I know, and I know you know the rest of this speech by heart so shut up."

She rolled her eyes and looked onto the field. I stared at the grass, wondering where Hiruma was, or what he was doing...

"CHII! LOOK!!" She yelled, pointing, bouncing up and down.

I tilted my head and looked to where she was pointing. My heart skipped a beat, Hiruma was sitting on the bleachers alone since Kurita and Musashi weren't in this class with him. He was sitting halfway down from where we were. I smiled and blushed.

"Awww!"

I glared at Kimi, "SHUT. UP."

'Stupid girly instincts. I blame the hormonies.' I thought embarrassed.

I put out the cigarette and sat up, crossed my legs.

"You got any perfume Kimi?...Kimi?"

My eyes searched for her everywhere, but guess where she was.

Yes, talking to Hiruma...with...wait...what is that?

I quickly took my glasses off and wiped them off. After I put them back on, I figured out what it was.

MY DAMN SKETCH BOOK. WITH! I might add, PICTURES I DREW OF HIRUMA!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!

I didn't exactly know what the hell to do. My legs wouldn't cooperate with my brain. They, and everywhere else, were shaking uncontrollably. I just laid back down and put my face down in the cool grass, hoping it would cool down and unredden my face.

I was there for awhile, because the bell rang. I stood up as fast as I could, put on perfume, grabbed my bag, tossed some gum into my mouth, and ran like hell to the rest of the class to change. I had my head down next hour, it was biology and I was alone in there...I mean without Kimi.

Hiruma had that class with me though...which...was bad...

Hopefully, some god, some deity, would take pity on this poor girl and not make him talk to me...or do anything...for awhile.

-A week later-

Biology is now my dreaded class from hell, I'm always on the edge of a mental break down.

I sat in the front, in my usual spot. I laid my head down on the cool black smooth surface of the table.

'Calm down Tanya...calm down. He wont do anything today either! He'll just go on ignoring your pathetic existence...'

It was going good for awhile. No sign of him, I was safe for today. I sighed in relief. 'yay...'

Then all of a sudden, I saw the picture I drew of him throwing a football flash in front of my eyes. I didn't want to know who held it, I already knew anyways...I know those long, beautiful fingers anywhere..

It slowly slipped into the dreaded book of threats. After the picture was gone, a face appeared...

Scared speechless, I could only look away. He 'that' look on his face. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Tanya Noh! My own personal stalker! I finally got something on you!!!!! YA HAA!!!"

"I don't care..." I switched to the other side of my cheek and let it cool off on the table, I was still hot from gym.

Okay thats a freaking lie. I didn't want to see him.

"Don't care huh? Well, it will be good use when the time comes. Kekekeke." I could hear him smile, then walk away. I'm so glad we have assigned seating..

I heard the floor scrape as this person pulled out a stool. I lifted my head up and smiled.

"Hello Kurita-kun."

He smiled back, "Hello Chi!! Hows life treating you?"

I guess there must have been some..look on my face, he started to frown and asked, "Are you okay?"

My eye twitched, this means I'm lying noone notices though, and I went back to smiling, "Yeah! I'm doing fine!"

He sighed, "Alright, I thought Hiruma finally found some dirt about you."

I flinched and thought grimly, 'Yeah he did Kurita! He found out I'm his stalker!'

I pulled out my school things., "So, what have you been up too? Hows that American football thing working out?"

"Oh! Were training! We are now the Mao Devil Bats!"

I smirked, " Good for you! How many players?"

"Three! Hiruma, Musashi and me!" He smiled brightly.

I raised my eyebrow, "...Wasn't there s'posed to be 11?"

His smile faded a little, "Oh, were working on it!"

I gave him a thumbs up, "I believe in you. You'll have a great football team someday.."

The teacher walked in, "Okay people! Open up your books to page 223!"

The class room went silent and you only heard a specific idiot type away on his lab top. The teacher had a slight annoyed look on his face, but since Hiruma has dirt on him too, he stays quiet.

Lunch came, I sat in the library. My stomach started to growl..and its a hurting growl. I put down my pencil and held my stomach.

Gurrrrgggg!!!

"Owwww..." I cringed.

"Are you alright?" Kurita asked quietly. Kurita wanted to talk about something with me, so thats why he was here.

I nodded, "Just really hungry..I haven't ate in two days..."

WHICH! Was true! Moms having some finance problems right now, so...no food..

He grabbed his bag and dug around. He pulled out a bag of chips and held them out to me. I was shocked. A friend of Hirumas was being really nice to me. Kurita never really was known to be mean, but, it was so sweet. I almost started crying.

My voice was shaky, "Y-you sure?? I mean, I can wait till I get home..."

I WANT THOSE CHIPS!

Kurita nodded, "Yup! I have a lot more food in my bag! This is nothing!"

I slowly moved my hand to grab the chips.

Like god doesn't hate me enough...

Hiruma grabbed the chips. "Hey Fatty! I'm hungry!"

My stomache wanted to kill him. I just pulled back and layed low even though I wanted to strangle him. I'm a bitch when I'm hungry..

Munch munch munch, "Damn these are gross. Here, take them back!" He threw them back at him. I stayed still, in my mind, I pretended I was frozen in a huge block of ice.

"Hey fucking stalker. I got a job for you!!!"

I'm frozen...I'm frozen...

"Hey!"

SHWOO! COLD BREEZE!! Brr! Its really cold!

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, the ice all melted, then it shook me hard. "Get up!!"

I opened my eyes, he let go. I sighed, "You want something?"

"Chi-Chan! I want you to be our manager!" Kurita exclaimed.

I blinked, "...Why me? Why cant this pointy fucker," I pointed at Hiruma, "go blackmail someone else?" oh my god...

DID I JUST SAY THAT!?

"GRR!" Kurita grabbed Hiruma before he could do anything.

"Because Chi chan! I want you too! Plus you seem interested in football too! You know as much as we do!"

I shook my head, "No thank you."

Kurita set Hiruma down, he stood there and sighed,. He pulled out his threat book, "I'll tell all the teachers you smoke cigarettes."

"I wouldn't care. Go do it. I don't really care for school anyways."

'Where is this coming from? I never talk back..' I thought to myself.

"I'll tell them you cut class!!" he yelled.

"Its only detention for awhile, I could use the time to catch up on work."

'WHOO! I'M ON A ROLL!'

He was really pissed at this point. He sighed and calmed down. He bent over and whispered in my ear, "I'll tell everyone that your my stalker. You follow me everywhere, to my house, even to the BATHROOM. You have thousands upon thousands of pictures of me on your walls! ALSO! You sexually harass me in school!!"

I flinched. I liked not being labeled, or not having anything on my record...

I sighed and stood up, "FINE. But! I want my drawing back!!!"

"I don't intend to give it back to you too soon. I think I'll hold onto it for awhile." He cackled.

"Trust me, I'll get it back."

"Thank you Chi-chan! This means alot to us!!!!" Kurita yelled happily.

I nodded, "All for you Kurita-Kun!"

Thats partially lie. I'm only doing it so I can see Hiruma...besides. They were the underdogs in football, I want to help Hiruma in anyway I can. I had slight doubt for them, right now. But, someday...They will make it to the X-mas Bowl...

"What DOES a manager exactly do?"

* * *

A/N: Uhm! Sorry i had to think about this for awhile! Is it long? Too fast? I don't think i want this fic to be TOO long y'kno? so i have to shorten it up a little. Review plz! 


	3. Shojo Manga Moment

Its been a month and a half. I never talk to Hiruma these days. I'm still mad at him. Why? Well...

_"What the hell is that?" Hiruma asked._

_I looked down at a colorful box half empty, "...cream puffs..."_

_"Yuck." He sneered._

_"Want one?" I held one up. He shook his head_

_"No, there too fucking sweet. Did you get those tapes?"_

_My mind went blank, "What tapes?"_

_His eyes went huge, "Tapes!!!! THE TAPES! I GAVE YOU MY CREDIT CARD TO BUY THOSE NFL GAMES!!!"_

_I started to sweat, I forgot to tell him my internet got disconnected, "...I...f-forgot?"_

_"YOU FUCKING STALKER!!!!! I TOLD YOU LAST WEEK!!! WE NEEDED THOSE!!!!"_

_"IM SORRY! IM SORRY!!!" _

_"SORRYS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!!" He walked off shaking with anger, "Fucking worthless..."_

_I got up and left the room, and tears started to stream down my face, i whispered, "im sorry.."_

I forgave him, because he bought me a soda later that day...BUT THEN!!

_"Practice? For what?"_

_"I'm...in a band..." i squeaked._

_He cackled, "You trying to make it?!"_

_"...well...yeah. If we can. Thats why i need to practice."_

_"Your not gonna make it so you might as well quit."_

_I clenched my fists, "Your such an ASS HOLE!!! I HAVE MY OWN DREAMS YOU KNOW!!! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW HOW THAT FEELS TO BE TOLD THAT YOUR NOT GONNA MAKE IT!"_

_"yeah yeah..." he didnt even look up, he just kept typing away. "You probably can't even sing. Kekekeke."_

_I started to quietly cry, "Y...ARAH!!" _

_I stormed out of the room._

I dont know WHY, but hes meaner to me than the other guys, verbally at least. It pisses me off, Im a girl! He's s'posed to treat me nice!!!!! I dont even know WHY I like him anymore! I started to frown as I watched the guys practice.

"Hey, go get the ladder from the shed." He ordered.

I stood up slowly and nodded, not once looking at him. I dug around in the filth and found it burried deep by his fucking guns. I'm tempted to take one and shoot him in that fucking huge head of his. My cell phone started to ring, I dug in my pants pocket and flipped it open.

"Slave in hell speaking."

"...slave in hell?"

"Oh...hi Aoki." I leaned against a table. Aoki was my older brother and our lead guitartest. He goes to Deimon high school.

"What are you up to bro?"

"Well, my dear sister, I'm sitting here waiting for you to come practice."

I sighed in disgust, "The demon lord wont let me go."

"...Did you even ASK?"

"Trust me dude, he wont."

Aoki laughed, "Still mad at him huh?"

I nodded, "Sure am."

"Chi, every great band gets told that there not gonna make it. But, look at L'ArcenCiel. (A/N: I LOVE L'ARC! SORRY! ) There HUGE. They probably got told that once or twice."

"...Still, I thought him of all people would understand." My voice started sad at the end of the sentence. huh...wow I guess it really makes me depressed.

"Aww, unrequited love...Well, just try to get here."

"I have to stay late again. He wants to go over some crap."

He laughed, "I feel bad for you. Later."

"Later dude."

I put my cell back in my pocket, I aimlessly looked around, looking for something to stop me from crying, I blame PMS. The was truly, a mess. Hiruma didn't seem interested in me anyways. Not one OUNCE. It was hopless to keep trying...Okay I'm not trying much, but...I thought he'd suddenly like me. Like in a shojo manga.

Shojo manga...

I threw my hands in the air and yelled at the top of my lungs, "IT DOESNT WORK THAT WAYYYY!!!!"

I caught my breath, and turned to the table where the ladder was...

'What is that?'

I got closer, and started to analyze.

"CREAM PUFFS!!!!!"

I snatched the box, there was a yellow sticky note on it.

It says..."Your gettin too skinny."

I smiled and did a happy jump, "Kuritas so sweet!"

I ate my cream puffs in silence on the far side of the field. I stared at Hiruma, yelling at Musashi and Kurita. I started to reach for another cream puff , only to notice that the box was empty. I frowned, and went and tossed the box. Kurita was standing in front of me.

"Are you going home Chi-chan?" He asked.

I shook my head, "The fuckin idiot wants me to stay after with him and go over MORE stuff."

Kurita let out a little huff, "You two seem to be doing that quite alot lately."

I rolled my eyes, "Its hell. Well, I'll see you tommorow. " I turned and started to head for the school building.

He smiled, "Okay, G'nite-"

I just suddenly remembered and flipped back around, "Oh HEY!"

Kurita turned twords me, "Huh?"

"Thank you for the cream puffs! I really needed them." I carefully bowed.

"Cream puffs? Oh!" he looked me in the eyes, his eyes were happy for...some reason.

"I didnt get those for you!" He said cheerfully, I tilted my head, confused.

"uhh...who did?"

"Hiruma did!"

I felt my mouth drop wide open... I feel...a mix of emotions right now...

Suprized? Maybe, because it might of been outta kindness...well what he has.

Mad?

I dont know!!!!!

Kurita waved at me and walked away, along with Musashi. I was still standing there, baffled I guess. Hiruma. The demon king.

GOT. ME. CREAM. PUFFS.

I think I feel giddy now. I want to scream, I want to smile all day tomorrow, I want to touch Hiruma! SOMETHING!

"FUCKING STALKER! LETS GO."

I came out of my little...fantasy world and looked at hiruma. I did my best to wipe away any trace of girlyness of my face, then I started following him to the school.

As we were walking, I some how ended up really close to him. What made me realize it was, his hand brushed against mine.

Damn I really want to hold his hand...

After a few hours of writing notes, and the very odd silence Hiruma was giving me. He broke it.

"Oi, we have to wrap it up early tonight."

I scrunched up my face, and thought to myself, 'Its only 8:00...'

He sighed impatiently, "Because dont you have fucking BAND practice tonight?"

I slowly nodded, he had to be up to something.

"Thats all you had to fuckin say damn stalker."

We made our way down and we were at the gate. And it happend again, our hands gently brushed, this time, he laced our fingers together. His hands are really hot against my cold hands. There also really rough but...the things this guy can do. I couldn't hold my smile in anymore. He locked them together and stopped walking and gently pulled me twords him.

"What the hell you smiling about?" He started to blow up a bubble.

I shook my head and looked away, "Uh..Thank you for the cream puffs...They were alright."

Pop!

"What you didn't fuckin LIKE them?" He snorted.

I smiled, "No no no! They were really good! Honest!"

"Che," He started to walk and pulled me along with him, "C'mon. I have too see this."

Even though I know this will become another blackmail thing?

This has to be the best shojo moment in the fuckin world.

* * *

A/n:...sorry if its crappy...VIDEO GAMES ROT YOUR MIND!!! Especially guitar hero! This was...like...outta the blue 'i wanna get it done damnit'. Next Chapter...is gonna be a time skip! MWAHAHHAHAHA! yeah odd but hey. ITS MY STORY! Hehehe. Oh yeah. IM REALLY SORRY IF THERES MISTAKES! xXArisaXx 


End file.
